Summer Love
by swt xbytchy bebz
Summary: a lil late for summer, i kno. sorta lost interest in CCS, so i stopped for a while. i\'m currently working on a whole load of writing, and to add to it, i hafta to do load of skoolwork. *sigh*
1. Waiting

Author's Note: Raymund Normal Raymund 4 126 2001-08-13T04:11:00Z 2001-10-27T16:12:00Z 1 824 4700 39 9 5771 9.2720 114 0 0 @font-face { font-family: Franklin Gothic Book; } P.MsoNormal { FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; FONT-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; FONT-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; FONT-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } H1 { FONT-FAMILY: "Franklin Gothic Book"; FONT-SIZE: 10pt; FONT-STYLE: italic; FONT-WEIGHT: normal; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 1; mso-font-kerning: 0pt } H2 { FONT-FAMILY: "Franklin Gothic Book"; FONT-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: center; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 2 } P.MsoBodyText { FONT-FAMILY: "Franklin Gothic Book"; FONT-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyText { FONT-FAMILY: "Franklin Gothic Book"; FONT-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyText { FONT-FAMILY: "Franklin Gothic Book"; FONT-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: justify; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

**Author's Note:**

Okay, um, this is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh. O what the hell, be as crude as you want in the review…just gimme your honest opinion. Thank you in advance…

Oh, and, I forgot to mention. This fic takes place after Sakura and the others graduated from elementary (6th grade). Sorry if it's a lil confusing (the fic I mean). I'm aware it sucks. Has Y&T, E&T, S&S, and a bit of C&Y, R&T pairing, with also a few made-up of my own. Here's the first chapter, and depending on the reviews, I will continue…or I just may post the other chapters regardless of the negative reviews. Forgive my horrible grammar.

Characters thoughts 

[Author's comments]

*Characters actions* 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters of Card Captor Sakura, nor the series, except for Edrick, Jon, Yi Yang, and Xander. So please don't sue me!X!X! 

Anywayz…on with my pathetic excuse for a story!!

**Summer Love**

Chapter One: I'm Coming, Syaoran-kun… 

****

_Has sixth grade come to an end that quickly? _thought Sakura Kinomoto as she packed a few of her possessions into her new backpack (something she had wanted for quite some time). She was preparing for her trip to Hong Kong the next day to visit her beau, her friend Meiling…and did not mention visit her beau [yea, I'm aware of putting that 2 times, it was my intention]. The thought of "him" made Sakura's face glow an interesting shade of pink. _All this time, and I still can't believe me and Syaoran-kun are finally together. _[I know that right there was bad grammar, but c'mon, ppl don't talk good grammar ALL the time]_. I miss him so much. I can't wait to see him…I wonder if his appearance changed, maybe a haircut, or maybe he grew his hair, maybe he grew taller, or…_

"SAKURA!!" the yell snapped Sakura out of her thoughts. 

"What is it, Onii-chan?" Sakura called back. 

"Kaijuu, [sp? Sorry, not very familiar w/ Japanese terms really.] it's time to eat dinner, or would you rather starve instead?" answered Touya. 

"Mou! I'm coming; I was just packing my stuff. And Sakura no kaijuu!!" retorted Sakura as she came down the stairs. 

Touya frowned, "I don't understand why you're so anxious to see that gaki." Sakura grew more annoyed with Touya. 

"Onii-chan…" she whined, "Syaoran-kun is NOT a brat. I don't understand why you two detest each other. You two can be so complicated, not to mention very similar, so I can't see why you two don't get along." [Ok ok, Sakura may not say such vocabulary, but whatever]. Touya's frown deepened, 

"It's a guy thing, Kaijuu." 

"SAKURA NO KAIJU!!!"

Fujitika smiled as he looked on, and whispered to his wife "Nadeshiko, those two will never stop bickering about Syaoran-kun, will they?" 

**_~The Next Day…~_**

"Sakura! Touya! Tomoyo's limo is here to bring you to the airport!" called out Fujitika. 

"Coming!" chorused Touya and Sakura. Both rushed down the stairs with their luggage. 

"Bye, Otu-san...I'll miss you!" said Sakura as she kissed her father on the cheek. 

"I'll miss you too, Sakura." replied Fujitika. "Take care, both of you." Fujitika said, while looking at Touya. "And don't give each other such a hard time." he continued. 

"Okay," both children answered. 

"See ya, dad" Touya called as he and his younger sister approach Tomoyo's vehicle.

~*~

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan! Hello, Touya!" grinned Tomoyo as they entered her limo. 

"Hey Tomoyo-chan!" replied the genki Sakura. 

"Hey, Tomoyo, thanks again for offering all of us for a ride." Said Touya. 

Tomoyo's smile widened. "Oh no, it's not trouble at all. We'll be arriving at Yukito's house soon." And as soon as those words came out of her mouth, the limo jerked slightly to a stop. 

"I'll go get Yukito," offered Touya.

As Touya exited the vehicle, Sakura and Tomoyo conversed. 

"I can't wait till we get to Hong Kong!" Sakura squealed. 

Tomoyo grinned and agreed, "Neither can I," was her response. 

"Hey!! Can I get some food!!" yelled a voice in Sakura's bag. 

"Oops, sorry Kero, I forgot you were in there." 

Kero was offended, "Oh geez…how cruel of you." 

"Oh no! I didn't mean it that way, Kero-chan!" Tomoyo giggled watching the skeptical, and soon enough Touya and Yukito returned. 

**_~At the Airport…~_**

****

"What time is it?" asked Sakura. 

"Kaijuu, you should've brought a watch with you." Touya replied. Sakura frowned. 

"Don't mind him, Sakura. It's 11:31" answered Yukito. 

"Thanks, Yukito." Answered a smiling Sakura. "And our flight is at 12:45, right?" she continued. 

"Hai." Answered Tomoyo. 

"So, let's hurry and check in our bags." Touya explained. 

"Hai!" exclaimed the other three.

~*~

"Flight 18 to Hong Kong, China will be leaving soon. Please bring your tickets to the desk, please." the speaker announced. After boarding the plane, Tomoyo and Sakura became engaged in a conversation once again. 

"I can't wait till we arrive in Hong Kong!! My anxiousness is killing me" Sakura beamed once again, as she handed Kero a cookie. For a moment, her friend seemed to have a sad expression her face, but it was replaced with a smile soon afterwards. 

"I understand completely, Sakura-chan. I can't believe we've already finished elementary school! Time flies by, ne?" Tomoyo said. 

Sakura nodded, "Hai. Did you bring your camera…?" Sakura asked. 

"Hai!" beamed Tomoyo. The conversation went on, but as their plane left the ground, Sakura had one thought lingering in her mind _I'm coming, Syaoran-kun…_

****

OK, that's the end for chapter one! What's next? Syaoran-kun and his thoughts on Sakura visiting him. And the arrival of Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya, and Yukito in Hong Kong. R&R PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE!! Thanks ya'll in advance. Ja ne!

***MuAHz***

@---krazee.x.pinay---


	2. The Arrival

Author's Notes: Excuse my horrible grammar once again Raymund Normal Raymund 4 79 2001-08-22T05:55:00Z 2001-10-27T16:17:00Z 1 583 3325 27 6 4083 9.2720 114 0 0 @font-face { font-family: Franklin Gothic Book; } P.MsoNormal { FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; FONT-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; FONT-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; FONT-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } H1 { FONT-FAMILY: "Franklin Gothic Book"; FONT-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: center; TEXT-DECORATION: underline; TEXT-INDENT: 0.5in; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 1; mso-font-kerning: 0pt; text-underline: single } H2 { FONT-FAMILY: "Franklin Gothic Book"; FONT-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-ALIGN: center; TEXT-INDENT: 0.5in; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-style-next: Normal; mso-outline-level: 2 } P.MsoBodyTextIndent { FONT-FAMILY: "Franklin Gothic Book"; FONT-SIZE: 10pt; FONT-STYLE: italic; FONT-WEIGHT: bold; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 0.5in; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyTextIndent { FONT-FAMILY: "Franklin Gothic Book"; FONT-SIZE: 10pt; FONT-STYLE: italic; FONT-WEIGHT: bold; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 0.5in; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyTextIndent { FONT-FAMILY: "Franklin Gothic Book"; FONT-SIZE: 10pt; FONT-STYLE: italic; FONT-WEIGHT: bold; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; TEXT-INDENT: 0.5in; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

****

**Author's Notes:** Excuse my horrible grammar once again. It took a while to upload this chapter. FF.net always says "and Error has occurred." Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate it. Oh yea, and sorry about the last one, it was supposed to be longer, but I didn't know whether or not if I should make it longer cuz I didn't know if any of you would like it. 

[Author's comment]

_Thoughts of the character_

On with the story…

__

Last time in Summer Love, Sakura, Touya, Tomoyo, and Yukito arrive at the airport and leave for Hong Kong. What awaits them in Hong Kong? New surprises…

Summer Love Chapter 2: Arrival 

_"I'm coming Syaoran-kun…" _Syaoran heard a whisper say in his head. He looked up to the sky, his mind wandering off of his beloved Ying Fa [that's Sakura's name in mandarin]. 

"Master Li…are you alright?" called a voice, bringing Syaoran back to reality. Syaoran nodded to his mentor, Wei. 

"Off daydreaming again, Master? With all do respect sir, it is almost 3 o'clock, and I suggest you get ready to pick up Miss Kinomoto and her friends at the airport. We wouldn't want to keep her waiting, now." explained Wei with a small smile. Again, Syaoran nodded. 

"Thank you Wei. I'll be ready in a moment." And with that, Syaoran took off to buy a bouquet of flowers for his Ying Fa. 

~*~

Arriving at the airport, Syaoran waited patiently for Sakura and the others to board off their plane, with two bouquets. One was for Tomoyo, white roses for friendship. The other was of course for Sakura. A bouquet of pink, red, and white roses. Finally, he spotted Sakura, Tomoyo, Touya, and Yukito arrive. And Sakura spotted him as well. Without warning, she dropped her luggage, and raced to Syaoran, enveloping him into her loving embrace. Syaoran, a little taken back at this, slowly returned her hug and encircled his firm arms around her waist. 

"Syaoran-kun…it's so good to see you…" Sakura cooed in his ear. 

"Ahem." Interrupted a voice. Sakura pulled away and turned to her older brother, and glared at him, hard. 

But Touya ignored her look, and said "If you two are done hugging each other, I suggest we get going." The others, except for Syaoran and Wei, sighed. 

"Hai…" replied the group. 

~*~

As they began walking towards the luggage pick-up, Syaoran handed Sakura and Tomoyo the flowers. 

Sakura smiled sweetly and Syaoran. "Arigatou, Syaoran-kun." 

Tomoyo thanked Syaoran for the flowers as well. "Arigatou, Li-kun. These are beautiful roses. White for friendship, eh? I feel honored." Syaoran just turned a little pink at both girls, and nodded at their thanks.

"So where is Meiling? Did she not want to meet us here?" asked Tomoyo, as she entered Syaoran's limo. 

"Iie, she has a date with her boyfriend. Don't worry, she'll meet us for dinner tonight, if not sooner." answered Syaoran. 

Sakura and Tomoyo giggled. "Oo la la, I wonder who the lucky guy is." 

"Hey!! Why do you guys always forget about me?! I'm hungry and suffocating here…" cried a voice from Sakura's bag. 

"Woops…" Sakura murmered. And with that, the limo drove off.

~*~

Arriving at the Li mansion, the group was greeted with Syaoran's mother and family. Yelan (Syaoran's mother) bowed to Sakura. 

"Welcome, Card Mistress." Sakura turned pink. 

"Oh, there's no need for that ma'am." Sakura said lightly. Yelan stood up straight, and smiled down at her. She then turned her attention to Sakura's brother and friends, who were surrounded by Syaoran's sisters. 

She said to them, "You all are very welcome in the Li mansion. Please make yourselves at home." Yelan then led them into the house.

*Gaaah!! Okei, well that chapter wasn't supposed to be THAT short ,but something wrong wit my computer so I gotta sneak on my dad's laptop to post my fics * **sweatdrop** * hope my dad wont find out. Don't worry, I'll continue the fic ASAP. THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS!!!! * starts to tear * ya'll so nice. Aight, dad alert.

Wit a kiss n a shout dis hunnie is out * MuAhZ *

@--krazee.x.pinay---


	3. Unexpected Reunion

Author's Notes: Raymund Normal Raymund 5 5 2001-08-24T04:34:00Z 2001-10-27T16:24:00Z 1 950 5415 45 10 6650 9.2720 114 0 0 @font-face { font-family: Verdana; } P.MsoNormal { FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; FONT-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoNormal { FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; FONT-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoNormal { FONT-FAMILY: "Times New Roman"; FONT-SIZE: 10pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-style-parent: ""; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman" } P.MsoBodyText { FONT-FAMILY: Verdana; FONT-SIZE: 8pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-family: "Times New Roman" } LI.MsoBodyText { FONT-FAMILY: Verdana; FONT-SIZE: 8pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.MsoBodyText { FONT-FAMILY: Verdana; FONT-SIZE: 8pt; MARGIN: 0in 0in 0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 10.0pt; mso-pagination: widow-orphan; mso-fareast-font-family: "Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-font-family: "Times New Roman" } DIV.Section1 { page: Section1 } 

**Author's Notes:**

This story is going kinda slow, and the chapters are short. I'm aware of all that, but it's cuz my internet doesn't work, so in order to upload my fanfics I have to ask my dad to use his laptop, either that or sneak on his laptop. Ok, enuff of my babbling…here's chapter 3…

btw, about the yellow flowers being for friendship, I dunno. Me and my friends have always thought white roses were for friendship. * shrugs *

[Author's Notes]

_Characters thoughts_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Card Captor Sakura, or the characters. The only characters I do own are Yi Yang and Xander, Edrick, and Jon, who shall be introduced in later chapters.

**Summer Love**

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Reunion**

After Sakura and the others had been shown to their beds and held unpacked, it was soon time for dinner. Touya and Yukito had decided to walk around town, before supper, and Kero was left in Sakura's room, playing with his gameboy. As Sakura and Tomoyo proceeded down the stairs, they came to a halt. Meiling was in the living room with a boy about Syaoran's height. He had jet-black hair, with a small ponytail at the back [think Wufei from Gundam Wing ppl], and his dark chocolate brown eyes shown admiration and love to Meiling [now don't you juss wish all guys were like that?]. The girls assumed he was Meiling's boyfriend. Syaoran was with them also. All three of them were engaged in a conversation.

"Sakura-chan, doesn't that boy look familiar…?" Tomoyo pondered.

"Hai…he does." Her friend answered.

"Well, might as well go meet the young man…and see if he's good enough for our friend." Tomoyo joked.

Sakura smiled, and nodded her yes. 

~*~

"Tomoyo! Sakura!" Meiling beamed as she gave her friends hugs. "It's so good to see you!"

"Likewise, Meiling. It's been a while, ne?" Tomoyo stated. Her gaze shifted to the boy behind Meiling. "And who might this be?" she asked, referring to Meiling's boyfriend.

"Oh, how rude of me. Sakura, Tomoyo, meet my boyfriend…" Meiling began. "Yi Yang Chan." [I got this name by this kute canto kid from Hunter high school…hehe…]

Sakura and Tomoyo gasped. Yi Yang laughed while shaking his head.

"Emerald, Violet, you haven't changed, have you? You know, you should really close those mouths of yours. Flies, ya know?" he mocked.

Instantly Sakura and Tomoyo closed their mouths. But instead of sneering, they laughed as well. 

"You shouldn't be talking Yi Yang. You still have that mischievous and and usual annoying teasing nature of yours." Tomoyo retorted. 

"Hai. Tomoyo speaks the truth, but I trust you've gotten more mature. Even if it is just a little." said Sakura lightheartedly.

"I take it you three know each other, then?" Syaoran spoke. 

Sakura smiled at him "Hai. Yi Yang used to go to our school. He was in our every class from Pre-K to 3rd grade. But after the 1st term of 3rd, he seemed to have disappeared out of thin air. I always wondered what happened to you, Yi Yang. Even Yamazaki didn't know where you were, and you two were so close."

Yi Yang gestured to the sofa. "Why don't we all sit down, while I'll tell you both what had happened." 

Once all of them were settled, Yi Yang began telling them his story. 

"It started a long, long time ago, where it was still believed girls had cooties and vice versa-" he began

"Yi Yang, I think it would be best if you stop with the whole story telling mood, and just tell them what happened. I'm sure they are hungry, and would like to hear about your past before we eat." Meiling said. Apparently, she knew of his past. Yi Yang chuckled.

"Very well, Amber…you see, towards the end of the 1st term of 3rd grade, my father soon became promoted. So the whole family had to move here, to Hong Kong, because that was where my father's new job was. It all happened so fast, we had one week to pack up everything, and I was so preoccupied with moving, I never had the chance to tell you all. And when Yamazaki would call, or any other friends, I had to tell them I was busy."

"So that's why you seemed so distant during the week you left." Tomoyo stated.

"Hai."

"But why didn't you ever call or write once you came to Hong Kong?" asked Sakura.

"Well, seeing that I just left without a word, I thought you all, Yamazaki especially, would be upset at me so I didn't bother. And after all, we were still only about seven, so it didn't seem such a big deal to me. I figured you'd forget about me soon enough." replied Yi Yang.

"Are you kidding?!" exclaimed Sakura.

"How can we forget that time where you and Yamazaki popped outta nowhere and started squirting Sakura, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika with water guns…and that time where you stuck fake worms in our lunches-" Tomoyo explained.

"And you girls fell for it too!" Yi Yang said with a laugh. Sakura ignored him.

"Or the time when you took my roller blades while I wasn't looking and had to walk home that day, and the next morning too. You didn't return them till the next afternoon. Not to mention the day you pretended to drown, and when I reached out to help you, you pulled me right in. I was wearing new clothes and was so soaked afterwards!" Sakura continued on.

"Alright, alright. Enough with the guilty past lecture. I'm sorry…but how is everyone anyway?"

Soon enough, all five of them were engaged in a conversation about their old school in Japan. They all continued talking, until the doorbell rang. 

"Master Syaoran, there are two, rather three, I should say, awaiting you outside. Shall I let them in?" Wei asked.

"No, not yet. I'd like to see these people first, Wei." Syaoran replied, standing up.  
  


"Very well, Master. They are at the front door." Wei answered.

"I'll come with you, Syaoran-kun." Offered Sakura, walking up to Syaoran and taking his hand.

When Syaoran opened the door, there revealed two figures, and one very small figure that could be mistaken for something else.

"Oh, it's you…" muttered Syaoran.

~So whose Syaoran's visitors? Find out next time in Visitors. Yes, yes I know. Hardly any Sakura and Syaoran interaction in this chapter buuuuuuuut, I promise there'll be some in future reference. As well as E&T and M&Y. I made Yi Yang up because Meiling is actually a nice person, so I just had to make someone for her. And I thought it would be interesting having him have connections to Tomoyo and Sakura. Also, I had made Yi Yang make nicknames for the girls, they are based on the colors of their eyes (but its not like you didn't know that already)

All for now…

Wit a kiss n a shout dis hunnie is out * MuAhZ *

@--krazee.x.pinay---


End file.
